


Aquatic Attraction

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	Aquatic Attraction

“Mr. Waverly was quite clear about mixing business with pleasure.”

Napoleon stood before the large glass panel, hands in pockets, head tilted, captivated by the extremely pretty girl floating before him, her glittering tail undulating in time to the music. “Hmmm?” he responded distractedly.

Illya turned his back to the glass. “We're here to discover what Thrush wants with this aquatic attraction.”

The mermaid blew a kiss, and Napoleon smiled in delight. “I can imagine all sorts of possibilities.” He glanced at Illya. “If you don't hurry, they may fill that opening for a tank cleaner.”

“Perish the thought.” As Illya walked away, he added, “You do realize that most fish species reproduce by _external_ fertilization.”

“Killjoy.”


End file.
